Alice in Chains
by mitrecial
Summary: Alice attempts her escape from the Dungeon of Yore. Imprisoned, kept by the guardians sealing her away from the outer world. With no way out she suddenly encounters a blue enchanted illuminous butterfly making way for her escape through a strange, otherwo


**Alice in Chains**

Created by: Danielle McRae

In a dark, foggy night, An ancient castle barely reveals through the mists. The screen comes onto a window located on the very top of the castle's tower with a thick drape covering the side of the window closing into an opened crack revealing a gothic, dreary bedroom full of mystery, filled with question asked throughout the setting of different objects, some bizzare, or otherworldly almost surround, fill the room. We see a girl named Alice awaken from her sleep, walking over toward the window pushing the drape aside staring at the rain wash throughout the city below. Alice seems to become bored with this perpetual rain, Tire of this being in this place, so she attempts her escape from the castle which the guardians of this place imprisoned her from the outside world due to her planning to escape with a rare chrism vial. Alice makes it through the murky dark dungeon of Yore successfully making it past security with a hand full of mines to keep the guards away from preventing her move, coming across many paths full of cleverly setted traps preventing her escape.She comes across them like a gladiator giong through an tough obstacle course. The sheer size of the place is enorous, it becomes so huge for Alice that she loses her way in a dead end and is trapped in this miserable prison looking for a way out. Alice doesn't know where to turn now that she's lost, all of her mines are gone, she begins to lose hope. Until a beautiful blue butterfly appearing as if it's transparent comes from behind Alice flying into an opened path. Alice staring into it's beauty begins to follow it lead her into a blue ominous light. All of a sudden, It will fly into a mysterious portal. As she continues to follow, in the back of her mind she questions herself as to where this portal will possible lead her into. Stepping inside of a hole one might call the point of no return, she has no second thought of this, coming out of the real world into a path of mystery of another dimension. Alice on the other side of the hole eyes the butterfly fly away faster like it's trying to get away from her. She trying to keep up with it drifting endlessly down a spiral into the abyss. But no matter how hard she tries to catch up it drifts even further from Alice's distance. She'll fall down the spiral, straight down to what seems as limitless, bottomless. she sees the butterfly start to slow itself as does she decreasing the speed of her fall as though saved by a parachute. As she comes close, cupping her hands aiming to capture it in hope of ending this fall down the endless spiral. Unfortunately, her hands just go thru the butterfly as if it's a mere spirit. After that fails, Alice will drop even faster than before like a fast bullet shooting down the hole until she comes down to ground level falling flat on her back, barely getting up after a hard fall. The room she's in has doors covered all throughout the walls. As strange as this seems, Alice will try opening the doors on the lower portion. One door in particular creeks opens from the distance catching her eye. She pulls it open revealing total darkness.Curious Alice just feels she has to go through wondering what's next only falling onto another floor. Inside of this room is dark, pitch black almost until a guiding blue light passes, lighting a path for Alice to follow. The butterfly will appear as she follows only to pass through a wall into the next room. Alice comes across yet another door she must follow to get to the butterfly. Door after door passes from many shapes and sizes reveals an opening. Walking to the middle of the room lies a table with two small bottles placed. One bottle labeled: The **Red** Potion.The other: White potion. Experiment with now ask questions later Alice says as she drinks from the red potion. After a few drops, there doesn't seem to be a change. She then looks over at the White potion.Without thought she takes the bottle gulping down the whole thing. Afterwards, she starts to feel dizzy as she sees the room spin all around her noticing an exterme change happen throughout the setting, distorting and morphing from a small white box into a long stretched tunnel filling up with numerous butterflies of all colors scatter throughout the fog. They take her deeper down the road of mystery. Alice without a clue of what's happening will have a choice.She can choose to go back the way she came and take the Red potion to change things back to normal and stay trapped in the prison. Or, she could stay with these changes to see just how far these butterflies can take her.Alice knows for sure she doesn't want to go back to the way things were, she decides to follow them not bothering to look back.The screen turns bright white gradually revealing a bedroom, dark and dreary. Alice is shown awakening, noticing it was all a dream, that the butterflies weren't real.Lying in bed looking disappointed being locked up in a cage,until she sees a Blue Butterfly come toward her.Alice staring it starting to wonder,if that was a dream she had, or if the butterflies were real,leading her escape but was later caught and locked away

by the guardians in this cellar.The butterfly will come closer,with one hand Alice grabs it tight, colosing it shut only to open it again a second later.She notices it disappeared from inside.Alice with a sly smile gains her confidence only to do it all again and to finally have her chance of escape...

The End...


End file.
